The present invention pertains to varactor diodes, and in particular pertains to diodes having particular capacitance to voltage characteristics.
Typical varactor diodes have continuous capacitance to voltage characteristics or profiles. The profiles are such that the capacitance changes according to variations of the voltage applied across the diode. Planar varactor diodes of the related art that have been used in integrated circuits typically have a quality factor or Q that degrades significantly as the diode is depleted due to an increased series resistance in the diode.